chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RayxCreamMaker/Mobian Robot Masters Adoptions
I did kinda overdo it this time, so I'm giving away most of my Mobian Robot Masters with a few exceptions. *I will keep all the ones from Megaman 2 and 3. *Cut Man, Elec Man, and the ones from Mega Man Powered Up are kept with me. *Star Man, Pharaoh Man, Slash Man, Blade Man, Knight Man, Astro Man, Dynamo Man, and Splash Woman are also mine. *Ice Man is going with Bluray since he really wanted him. *Gravity Man will go to SS3K. *The rest are all to anyone wants 'em. But there's a 10 character limit per user. Free Adoptions Guts Man.png|Guts Man (taken by Sonicstar3000) Bomb Man.png|Bomb Man (taken by BlurayOriginals) Fire Man.png|Fire Man (taken by Apallo the Hedgehog) Bright Man.png|Bright Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Toad Man.png|Toad Man Drill Man.png|Drill Man Ring Man.png|Ring Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Dust Man.png|Dust Man (taken by Darkblood234) Dive Man.png|Dive Man Wave Man.png|Wave Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Stone Man.png|Stone Man Gyro Man.png|Gyro Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Charge Man.png|Charge Man (taken by Darkblood234) Napalm Man.png|Napalm Man (taken by Darkblood234) Crystal Man.png|Crystal Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Blizzard Man.png|Blizzard Man Centaur Man.png|Centaur Man (taken by Sonicstar3000) Flame Man.png|Flame Man (taken by Apallo the Hedgehog) Plant Man.png|Plant Man Tomahawk Man.png|Tomahawk Man Wind Man.png|Wind Man Yamato Man.png|Yamato Man (taken by LegionTheHedgehog) Freeze Man.png|Freeze Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Junk Man.png|Junk Man Burst Man.png|Burst Man Cloud Man.png|Cloud Man Shade Man.png|Shade Man (taken by EcruosofCharisma) Turbo Man.png|Turbo Man (taken by CrymsonShokwave) Concrete Man.png|Concrete Man Tornado Man.png|Tornado Man Plug Man.png|Plug Man Jewel Man.png|Jewel Man (taken by Apallo The Hedgehog) Hornet Man.png|Hornet Man Magma Man.png|Magma Man (taken by Sponegbob100) Galaxy Man.png|Galaxy Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Pump Man.png|Pump Man Commando Man.png|Commando Man (taken by Sponegbob100) Chill Man.png|Chill Man Sheep Man.png|Sheep Man Strike Man.png|Strike Man Nitro Man.png|Nitro Man (taken by LegionTheHedgehog) Solar Man.png|Solar Man (taken by Apallo the Hedgehog) Cold Man.png|Cold Man Ground Man.png|Ground Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Pirate Man.png|Pirate Man (taken by LegionTheHedgehog) Burner Man.png|Burner Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Magic Man.png|Magic Man (taken by CrymsonShokwave) Tengu Man.png|Tengu Man (taken by CrymsonShokwave) Sword Man.png|Sword Man Clown Man.png|Clown Man (taken by CrymsonShokwave) Search Man.png|Search Man (taken by XxZekeKnightxX) Frost Man.png|Frost Man (taken by Mr.Zaya) Grenade Man.png|Grenade Man Aqua Man.png|Aqua Man Buster Rod.png|Buster Rod Hyper Storm.png|Hyper Storm (taken by Tynic the Hedgehog) Mega Water.png|Mega Water Enker the Hedgehog.png|Enker the Hedgehog Punk the Echidna.png|Punk the Echidna (taken by Sponegbob100) Ballade the Fox.png|Ballade the Fox Mercury the Echidna.png|Mercury the Echidna (taken by Sonicsmansion97) Mars the Hare.png|Mars the Hare Jupiter the Eagle.png|Jupiter the Eagle (taken by Boombomb) Saturn the Hedgehog.png|Saturn the Hedgehog (taken by Tynic the Hedgehog) Uranus the Bull.png|Uranus the Bull Neptune the Catfish.png|Neptune the Catfish Pluto the Snowmonkey.png|Pluto the Snowmonkey (taken by Boombomb) Sunstar the Wolf.png|Sunstar the Wolf (taken by Boombomb) Skull Man.png|Skull Man (taken by CrymsonShokwave) Spring Man.png|Spring Man Terra the Hedgecat.png|Terra the Hedgecat Venus the Crab.png|Venus the Crab Category:Blog posts Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Crossover Characters Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains